The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for bonding tobacco shreds at the end of a cigarette or for applying flavoring solutions at the end of a cigarette.
During the handling, packaging and shipping of a production cigarette, tobacco particles typically shake loose from the coal end of the cigarette and fall out of the cigarette. Some of these loose particles fall into the cigarette pack, resulting in an unsightly product. Also, after the cigarette pack is opened by the consumer, loose particles may fall out of the pack into the consumer's purse or pocket, causing consumer dissatisfaction. Avoiding the loss of tobacco is particularly problematical for cigarettes which are made at lower than standard densities.
It is also desirable to be able t easily apply flavoring agents to the ends of cigarettes to alter or enhance the initial taste response or impact of the cigarette.